Die Entschuldigung
by Tharin
Summary: Fehlende Szene zu Der Verräter Season 2 . Nachdem Michael Jonas als Spion der Kazon entlarvt wurde, hält Tom Paris es für wichtig, sich bei Com. Chakotay zu entschuldigen. Doch dieses Gespräch wird alles andere als einfach...


**Disclaimer:**_ Ihr kennt das sicher schon auswendig, deshalb jetzt alle im Chor: „Star Trek gehört Paramount und niemandem sonst!"_

  


**Inhalt:**_ Am Ende der Folge „Der Verräter" entschuldigt sich Tom in „Briefing mit Neelix" bei allen Leuten, die er getäuscht hatte, als es darum ging den Kazon-Spion zu entlarven. Aber ich finde, es wäre noch eine persönliche Entschuldigung bei Chakotay fällig gewesen. Daher ist das hier eine Szene, die die Drehbuchschreiber meiner Meinung nach vergessen haben. _

  


**Anmerkung:**_ Ich scheine es nicht zu schaffen, eine Geschichte zu schreiben, deren Titel aus mehr als zwei Wörtern besteht. Vielleicht verbrauche ich auch nur meine Kreativität in den Geschichten, so dass für die Titel nicht mehr viel übrig bleibt? :-)_

_Wie auch immer, falls jemand eine bessere Idee hat, ich bin für Vorschläge offen._

  


  


  


**Die Entschuldigung**

  


  


Tom Paris stand vor Commander Chakotays Büro. Das folgende Gespräch war nichts, was er gerne tat, aber er schuldete dem Commander eine Erklärung. Er war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob Chakotay die Entschuldigung annehmen würde, aber er hielt es für wichtig, es zu versuchen. Immerhin würden sie vermutlich noch die nächsten 70 Jahre zusammen arbeiten müssen, und es war keine gute Idee, mit dem zweithöchsten Offizier an Bord auf Kriegsfuß zu stehen. 

  


Er betätigte das Türsignal.

„Herein."

Chakotay saß an seinem Schreibtisch und war anscheinend mit Crewberichten beschäftigt. Als Tom eintrat, sah er auf. Wenn er überrascht war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Nicht zum ersten Mal dachte Tom, dass der Commander ein fantastischer Pokerspieler sein musste. 

„Was wollen Sie, Paris?" fragte Chakotay. Er klang nicht offen feindselig, aber es war klar, dass Toms Gegenwart nur wenig mehr erwünscht war als die eines Cardassianers.

„Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, wie ich mich die letzten zwei Monate Ihnen gegenüber verhalten habe." erklärte der Pilot. 

  


„Wieso denn? Ich dachte, es hätte Spaß gemacht." sagte Chakotay sarkastisch. Er hatte „Briefing mit Neelix" gesehen, und Toms flapsige "Entschuldigung" hatte ihn wütend gemacht. 

Es würde schwieriger werden, als Tom gedacht hatte. „Spaß?! Denken Sie das wirklich?" fragte er. 

„Sie haben es doch selbst gesagt." 

„Was hätte ich denn sonst sagen sollen?" fragte Tom resigniert. 

  


Ihm war klar gewesen, dass Chakotay diese Bemerkung nicht gut aufnehmen würde. Aber konnte der Commander nicht sehen, dass es nur eine reflexartige Antwort gewesen war? Wie immer hatte Tom zu einem Witz gegriffen, um seine wahren Gefühle nicht zeigen zu müssen. Lache, und das Universum lacht mit dir, weine, und das Universum lacht über dich. Er hatte diese Regel so sehr verinnerlicht, dass er ganz automatisch danach handelte. 

  


„Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit? Falls Sie wissen, was das ist." Der letzte Satz war unfair, und Chakotay wusste es.

„Die Wahrheit?!" wiederholte Tom ärgerlich und trat einen Schritt vor. Ohne es zu bemerken ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. „Hätte ich vor der ganzen Crew sagen sollen, dass ich verdammt viel Angst hatte?! Das ich mich niemals darauf eingelassen hätte, wenn es nicht für den Captain gewesen wäre? Glauben Sie etwa, es hat Spaß gemacht, meine Freunde zu belügen? Mich von ihnen fern zu halten, damit sie nicht rausfinden, dass alles nur gespielt ist, und gleichzeitig zu hoffen, dass sie es doch rausfinden? Das sie an mich glauben, auch wenn alles dafür spricht, dass sie sich in mir geirrt haben?" 

  


Dieser Ausbruch erstaunte Chakotay, denn es war vermutlich das erste Mal, dass Tom Paris ihm vollkommen ehrlich mitteilte, wie er sich fühlte. Tom war noch nicht fertig. Er war müde, abgekämpft und fertig mit den Nerven. Die letzten zwei Monate waren alles andere als leicht gewesen, und irgendwie musste er diesen Stress loswerden. Chakotay hatte die Wahrheit gewollt, bitte, hier war sie.

  


„Denken Sie etwa, es hat mir Spaß gemacht, Harry, Kes oder Neelix anzulügen? Selbst B'Elanna hat sich Sorgen gemacht!

Seit wir hier sind, habe ich darum gekämpft, von dieser Crew respektiert zu werden. Wenn schon nicht um meiner selbst willen, denn wenigstens aufgrund meiner Fähigkeiten.Und jetzt, wo es endlich so scheint, als hätte ich es geschafft, soll ich alles wieder ruinieren. Ich habe in den vergangenen Monaten systematisch jedes Vorurteil und jede schlechte Meinung, die diese Crew jemals von mir hatte, bestätigt. Das war ganz bestimmt kein Spaß!!

Und dann Sie! Wir wissen beide, dass Sie mich nicht leiden können, aber Sie haben trotzdem immer weiter versucht Ihren Job zu machen. Jeder andere Erste Offizier hätte mich schon nach den ersten drei Wochen in die Arrestzelle gesteckt! Wissen Sie, wie verdammt schwierig es war Sie zu provozieren?!" 

Chakotay schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, auf was Paris heraus wollte. 

  


Tom hatte sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt. „Ob Sie's glauben oder nicht, ich respektiere Sie. Ich habe diesen Job nicht gerne gemacht, und es tut mir leid." Plötzlich schien er seinen Ausbruch zu bereuen, denn innerhalb von Sekunde trug er wieder seinen üblichen, arrogant wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. „Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, _Sir_."

  


Chakotay war sprachlos. Der junge Mann war schon halb zur Tür hinaus, als er ihn zurückrief: „Tom, warten Sie!" 

Der Lieutenant drehte sich wieder um. 

Chakotay seufzte und stand auf. „Ich denke, Sie verdienen ebenfalls eine Entschuldigung von mir." 

„Ach, ja?" 

„Ich bin nicht froh darüber, von dieser Aktion ausgeschlossen worden zu sein, aber ich hätte das nicht an Ihnen auslassen sollen. Immerhin haben Sie nur die Befehle des Captains befolgt. Ich war zu wütend über ihre dumme Bemerkung, um daran zu denken, dass es für Sie nicht leicht gewesen sein muss. Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass Sie mir eine Entschuldigung anbieten." 

Er streckte die Hand aus. „Zu sagen, wir hatten einen schweren Start, wäre noch untertrieben. Aber seit wir hier sind, musste ich des öfteren zugeben, dass ich mich in Ihnen geirrt habe. Es tut mir leid." 

Tom starrte ihn überrascht an. Dann akzeptierte er Chakotays Friedensangebot und schüttelte ihm die Hand. 

„Nun, wenn Sie meine Entschuldigung annehmen und ich Ihre, dann sind wir wohl quitt." Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Gute Nacht, Commander." 

Es war eins der wenigen Male, registrierte Chakotay, dass Tom diesen Titel respektvoll zu meinen schien. 

„Ich sehe Sie morgen, Lieutenant." erwiederte er und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen hinzuzufügen: „Seien Sie pünktlich." 

Zu seiner Überraschung grinste Tom nur. „Aye, Sir." 

  


  


**Ende**

  


  


  


_Kommentare?_


End file.
